My devil on the bed
by Ruki-sanGazetto
Summary: Ruki semble à voir quelques petits problèmes et tente de les régler comme il peux. Seulement il ne vas pas s'en sortir si bien qu'il ne l'imaginais et après une soirée bien mouvementer Aoi invite son petit Ruki ayant plusieurs idées derrière la tête ... /!\ YAOI avec LEMON (-18) /!\


Bonjours, bonsoir à tous ! Voici un autre petit one-shot que j'ai écrit récemment ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ! J'ai écrit ce one-shot avec peut être une suite à la clé mais ça tout dépendras de mon inspiration et surtout de vous ! Et oui si il y a assez de Review je mettrais forcement la suite ! Donc si ça vous plait n'hésitez pas à envoyer des Reviews =D. En ce qui concerne mon inspiration sur cette OS c'est en écoutant une magnifique chanson écrite par Uruha comme le dis le titre "My devil on the bed". Le titre décrit bien la chanson et les paroles sont pire je vous invite à écouter cette musique des The Gazette et à lire les paroles xD.

Titre : My devil on the bed

Auteur : Ruki-san

Pairing : Aoi x Ruki et d'autres couples en sous-entendue

Disclamer : Eh non les The gazette ne m'appartienne pas mais je suis en train de concocter un plan pour les kidnapper pendant leur concert à Toulouse :P. En revanche l'histoire est bel et bien à moi.

Résumé : Ruki semble à voir quelques petits problèmes et tente de les régler comme il peux. Seulement il ne vas pas s'en sortir si bien qu'il ne l'imaginais et après une soirée bien mouvementer Aoi invite son petit Ruki ayant plusieurs idées derrière la tête ...

* * *

Le concert commence dans même pas une heure je fais quoi ? De plus je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment mais j'arrête pas … Je ne suis pas en manque pourtant … Du moins je crois … A quand remonte ma dernière fois déjà ? Je sais même plus. I ans, peut être 4 … Ça date en fait maintenant que je m'en rends compte … C'est sûrement depuis que j'ai fait LA découverte … Je n'ai jamais oser en parler à qui que ce soit même pas mon groupe qui pour tant sont tous comme moi …

« **Ruki t'es prêt on y va.** » Me demanda Reita qui venait de passer la tête à l'encadrement de la porte de ma loge.

« **J'arrive.** » Dis-je en me relevant de ma chaise pour le rejoindre.

Bon et bien je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience … Je soufflais un grand coup comme pour me donner du courage avant de me rendre vers les coulisses non loin de la scène. On pouvait entendre la foule crier et je savais que je ne pouvait plus reculer. Kai entra le premier sur scène comme à chaque fois et je pouvais entendre d'ici la salle entière hurler son nom. Je me motivais intérieurement en regardant les autres entrer les uns après le autres sur scène. Lorsque ce fut mon tour je courus presque pour rejoindre la scène. Et bien oui plus vite finis plus vite sortie de scène. Et plus vite sortie de scène voulais dire plus vite affaire réglé … Oui bon je me comprends.

La foule avait l'air enthousiasme aujourd'hui. Plus que d'habitude je veux dire … Ce qui ne fit que faire monter mon stress. Le début du concert se passa parfaitement comme au répétition et la chanson que je redoutais le plus arriva … Cette tellement magnifique chanson que nous avait composer Uruha … Oui vous avez deviner "My devil on the bed". Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et ma canne par la même occasion et commença à chanter au rythme de la musique. Pas besoin de chauffer l'ambiance je crois qu'ils le sont assez comme ça … Mais pour ce qui est du fan service je n'y couperai pas … Je fit alors des déhancher plus que représentatif durant le refrain en essayant de ne pas trop bouger les reins mais je ne vois pas du tout comme ça pourrait être possible … Enfin bref du moins j'essayai de faire comme je pouvait mais rien à faire mon excitation ne faisait qu'augmenter … D'autant plus que mon regard était rivé sur les fesses d'Aoi … Enlève ton regard de là baka … Je secouai la tête légèrement comme m'effacer cette pensée de l'esprit. Lorsque la musique finis j'étais bien content mais j'avais encore et toujours ce même problème … C'est que ça fait mal en plus … On peux dire que je n'étais pas vraiment à mon avantage …

Plusieurs fois pendant la première partie j'ai dû prendre une bouteille pour m'arroser. Pour le publique ça n'avait pas grande importance mais mon groupe l'avait bien remarqué en tout cas … D'ailleurs il m'as sembler voir Uruha me lancer des regards interrogateurs voir inquiets … Ça va je vais pas non plus mourir pas besoin de me faire ce regard là pas comme si on devait m'emmener au urgences … Et là une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je n'aurait jamais dû penser à ça jamais … Uruha en médecin ça donne quoi ? Surtout qui essaye de me soigner et … Il faut que j'arrête sinon je n'arriverai jamais à finir la première partie … De toute manière il n'y a plus de bouteille là …

Enfin la liberté ! Je courus presque en coulisse pour aller au toilette dépassant Kai et Reita au passage. Il me lancèrent des regards sceptiques se demandant où est ce que j'allais en courant comme ça. Aoi ressortait à peine des toilettes et je le poussai presque pour passer.

« **Ça va calme Ruki t'avais qu'à pas autant boire peut être ce ne serais pas si pressant …** » Me dit Aoi sur un ton de reproche avant de rejoindre Uruha dans la salle de détente.

Ouais ben comme tu dis là ça devient pressant … Est-ce que j'aurai le temps en 10 minutes de pauses ? Ah ben non j'ai 5 minutes de plus puisqu'ils montent sur scène à 4 pour une musique juste avec instrumental. Je suis content de l'avoir caser en début de deuxième partie celle-là … Sans plus perdre de temps j'ouvris la fermeture de mon bas puis baissa légèrement mon boxer pour pouvoir prendre mon membre déjà bien gonflé entre mes doigts. Ah oui en effet c'était une grosse urgence là ... Je commença alors de lents vas et viens en serrant mon poing. Je fermai les yeux mettant ma tête légèrement en arrière trouvant cette sensation des plus agréable. Ça fait vraiment un bien fou quand on a souffert pendant une heure et demi sur scène …

Je ne sais pas quel était mon problème en ce moment … C'est vrai quoi ça va faire je sais pas combien de temps que je ne ne peux pas tenir une demi-journée sans me soulager … D'habitude je faisait ça une voir deux fois dans la semaine et encore fallait vraiment que j'en ai envie. C'est pour ça je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi je suis en manque comme ça … En tout cas j'espère qu'il ne s'agit que de ça parce que si je suis devenus nympho bonjours les problèmes … Je vous raconte même pas la galère … Depuis combien de temps j'y suis ? 5 bonnes minutes déjà … Faut que je me dépêche sinon j'aurais jamais le temps de me changer. J'accélérai mes mouvements de vas et viens me mordant férocement la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas laisser échapper de son suspects aux oreilles des autres …

Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière et je pouvais sentir mon bassin se tendre à mesure que l'orgasme approchait. J'avais toujours les paupières clauses et mes pensées étaient tourné vers ce que j'ai vu sur scène et les pensées que je me suis fait pour que ça vienne plus vite. C'est alors que quelqu'un toqua à la porte et je dû cesser tout mouvements juste avant la délivrance … Je sens que je vais pas tenir si c'est le staff qui me dis de remonter sur scène je suis mort …

« **Ruki c'est moi …** » Dit une voix que je pus reconnaître comme étant celle d'Uruha. « **Ça fait bientôt 10 minutes que t'es là dedans tu es sûr que ça va ?** » Me demanda-t-il réellement inquiet. « **Si tu te sent pas bien je peux aller avertir le staff pour qu'il repousse un peu la deuxième partie … **»

« **Non, non ça va mieux ne t'en fait pas …** » Tentais-je de dire d'une voix normal.

Je me rhabilla alors avec grand regret et dû me mordre la lèvre tellement la sensation était douloureuse. Pourquoi ils ont prévus des vêtements aussi serré vous pouvez me le dire ? Pourquoi les fans aiment tellement quand ça moule bien il faut qu'on m'explique parce que moi ça ne m'arrange pas du tout … Je sortie alors de toilettes et vit le blond les bras croisés m'attendant adossé au mur. Il s'avança vers moi tentant de me regarder dans les yeux. Il avait l'air presque effrayer que je ressorte à moitié mort … Pas comme si j'étais à l'agonie … Il s'inquiète vraiment pour un rien celui-là …

« **Ça va Ruki ?** » Me demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon front. « **Tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre il vaux mieux que tu prenne un médicament.** »

«** Mais non tout vas bien. Tu devrais y aller ça va être à toi.** » Dis-je en entendant la voix de Reita chauffer la salle à coté. Comme d'habitude Kai et Reita faisait leur entré les premiers.

«** Ouais … Si ça ne vas pas pendant le concert n'hésite pas à sortir de scène on ne t'en voudras pas c'est normal tu sais …** » Il me fit un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre la scène suivit d'Aoi qui me fit un signe avant de partir vers la scène lui aussi.

En regardant ma montre je vis que je n'avais plus le temps de rien faire à par me changer … Le staff m'amena ma deuxième tenue évidement tout aussi serré que la première … J'aurais espérer avoir un peu plus de place au niveau du pantalon mais là c'est même topo … C'est à grande vitesse que j'allai enfiler cette foutu tenu avant de rejoindre directement la scène … Ben oui parce que j'ai à peine eus le temps de me changer que je devait déjà remonter … Même pas eus le temps de m'en griller une ça m'énerve … Bon là ce qui m'emmerde le plus c'est cette satané érection qui me fait affreusement mal … Lorsqu'on commença la deuxième partie je n'avait qu'une seule hâte : Finir ! Oui parce que les fans ils étaient bien mignons et je les aimaient beaucoup mais là c'est mission impossible les gars … Je veux bien faire un effort voir même un gros effort mais je pense que niveau douleur j'ai manger là … Puis sans compter l'envie qu'il faut que je finisse ce que j'ai commencer parce que c'est encore pire.

Enfin ! J'ai beaucoup souffert durant le concert je vais enfin pour aller me soulager là … Je retourna directement au toilettes ce qui les surprirent tous d'ailleurs mais je n'avait pas d'autre choix là … Je recommença alors le même manège qu'il y a une heure, oui parce que ça fait bel et bien une heure que je me retiens, et ferma les yeux pour me concentrer. L'envie de gémir me démangeait la gorge mais il fallait que je me retienne.

« **Ruki je peux savoir pourquoi tu passe ta vie aux chiottes ?** » Me demanda Reita.

Je t'en pose des questions ? Pas que je sache alors laisse moi faire ma petite affaire tranquille ! Je préférai ne même pas répondre sachant parfaitement que si j'essayai de parler j'allai forcement leur faire comprendre ce que je faisait … Déjà par ma respiration que j'essayai de calmer pour qu'elle soit beaucoup moins forte, et de par mes gémissements que je retenait tant bien que mal. On toqua une fois de plus à la porte et je crois que je vais les massacrer …

« **Ruki excuse-moi mais c'est pour te dire qu'on va boire un verre en ville ça te dis de venir ? A moins que tu ne veuille rentrer parce que tu te sent mal …** » Me demanda un Kai inquiet lui aussi de mon état. Bon ben ça va les gars j'ai pas besoin d'infirmiers pour m'astiquer non plus !

« **Laisse-moi Kai s'il te plaît …** » Tentais-je la voix tremblante.

Le batteur avait peur et je le savais mais néanmoins j'entendis des pas s'éloigner signe qu'il avait bien compris le message. J'espère que je ne l'avait pas trop vexé … Mais bon voilà je suis occupé moi je peux pas tout faire. Je me sentit alors venir dans un gémissement que je n'ai pus retenir et respirai de manière irrégulière. Ça fait un de ses bien … J'en pouvait plus il était temps ! Je tirai alors la chasse avant de sortir des toilettes regardant au alentours en espérant que personne ne m'est entendue … Heureusement pour moi personne dans les environs … J'avançai dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber sur Aoi.

« **Ça va mieux mec ?** » Me demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon dos.

« **Oui j'avais juste un peu mal à la tête et la nausée mais maintenant ça va mieux …** » Mentis-je du mieux que je pouvais. Le guitariste me sourit avant de me redemander ce que Kai m'avait déjà proposer. « **Oui volontiers c'est une bonne idée.** » Répondis-je en souriant.

« **Super ! Viens alors les autres sont dehors.** »

Je suivit alors le brun jusqu'à sa voiture où les 3 autres discutaient. En arrivant tous sourirent et parurent soulager de me voir en bonne santé. Bon c'est bon c'est pas comme si bander était une maladie … Je soupirai puis monta à l'arrière juste entre Uruha et Reita. Aoi était au volant et Kai à ses cotés. Je ne savait pas encore à quel bar ils comptaient m'emmener mais ce qui était sûr c'est que j'avais un poids en moins et je pouvait plus facilement m'amuser. La ville était bonder de ses heures-ci … C'est pour cette raison qu'Aoi ne voulait pas s'emmerder et se gara au premier parking libre qu'il vit. Il nous expliqua qu'on irais au premier bar qu'on croiserai. C'est vrai pourquoi se faire chier après tout ? Je les suivis alors en souriant des vannes qu'ils se balançaient guettant le premier bar qu'on croiserais. On arriva dans une rue qui en était remplie et on choisie évidement le plus chic attention ! Lorsqu'on s'installa Aoi commença la conversation.

« **Bon alors qui boit quoi c'est moi qui invite.** »

« **De l'eau pour moi.** » Dit Kai avec un grand sourire innocent.

« **Oh Kai sérieux soit sympas …** » Supplia Aoi qui voulais lui payer quelque chose de bien mieux que de l'eau. Tous ça parce que le batteur ne voulais pas lui faire dépenser son argent.

« **Ok jus de pomme pour moi s'il te plaît.** » Se rattrapa Kai.

« **Ça marche, Uru'?** »

« **Monaco pour moi s'te plaît.** »

« **Hou celui-là il va te coûter bonbon Aoi !** » Lui fit remarquer Reita à moitié hilare. « **Pour moi un Mojito.** »

«** Ouais finalement je n'aurais pas dû vous invité … Vous vous faites pas chier !** » Se plaint Aoi en plaisantant bien évidement. « **Ruki ?** »

« **Bière pour moi.** »

Lorsque le serveur s'avança vers nous Aoi pris les commandes de tout le monde en demandant seulement de l'eau pour lui. De un parce que le prix des boissons d'Uruha et Reita lui avait coûter un bras mais aussi parce que c'est lui qui avait le volant et lorsqu'il conduisait il était prudent. D'ailleurs je lui en suis très reconnaissant pour ce côté avisé. La soirée se passa dans de bonne conditions personne n'avait trop bu si peut être Uruha et Reita mais le guitariste ayant une meilleur descente que le bassiste paraissait totalement sobre. Ce qui n'était pas trop le cas de Reita … Enfin bref c'était toujours drôle de le voir dans cette état. Oui tellement que sadique comme on est on en a même profiter pour lui poser des questions plus que personnelles auxquelles il ne s'est strictement pas retenue de répondre.

« **Alors comme ça tu aimerais bien tester un plan à trois ?** » Demanda Uruha un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« **Bien sûr que non je l'ais déjà fait Uruha ! D'ailleurs c'était vraiment génial je recommencerai volontiers !** » Répondit-il en explosant de rire.

Uruha et moi étions choquer écarquillant les yeux et le regardant un peu sans y croire. Pour la part de Kai et Aoi, eux en revanche, baissaient la tête n'osant rien dire face à cette révélation pas très surprenante pour leur part … Uruha se racla la gorge demandant certaines explication aux deux messieurs ayant la tête bien basse d'un coup … Ils préférèrent enchaîner et c'est Aoi qui sauva le coup.

« **C'est quoi ton plus gros fantasme Reita ?** »

« **C'est quand Uruha se met à me …** »

« **Hop, hop, hop c'est classer confidentiel ça !** » Répondis Uruha du tac au tac voulant garder ses technique secrète pour lui et son partenaire.

« **Oh ça va ! Et il t'as fait quoi Uruha, Reita explique nous** » Dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

«** Ben en fait je l'avais invité chez moi pour mater un film et puis il m'as demander ce qui me ferais plaisir donc je lui est dis ben rien et il m'as dis même pas une fellation donc moi j'ai dis oui.** » Expliqua Reita en pleine dans sa lancer.

« **Putain Reita …** » Soupira Uruha en mettant sa tête dans ses bras désespérer par la retenue de son pote qui était censé garder ça secret … On regarda tous Uruha avec des sourires attendant ses explications. « **Bon ça va ce soir là il m'avait chauffer à faire sa musculation devant moi ! A torse nu en plus !** »

« **Eh bien c'est du jolie …** » Plaisanta Aoi en s'empêchant de rire autant qu'il pouvait.

« **Attends Aoi j'ai pas raconter la dernière fois où tu était en manque !** » Fit remarquer Reita.

« **Non c'est bon il n'y a rien à raconter !** » Le coupa le concerner n'ayant aucune envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ses exploits.

« **Ben voyons …** » Dit Uruha les bras croiser et un sourcil hausser.

« **Moi je dis c'est dommage que Ruki soit hétéro il y a plein de choses que j'aurais aimé lui faire …** » Annonça Reita comme s'il était tout seul ou encore qu'il se confiait à un ami très proche. Ben oui parce que quand on est bourrer on ne réfléchit pas on fonce …

Je restai sur le cul face au regard des autres sans savoir trop quoi répondre. D'un coté je ne pouvait plus leur mentir ça faisait 4 ans que j'ai plus rien fait avec quelqu'un et il y a bien une raison à ça c'est depuis que j'ai appris qu'au final j'étais gay … Comme eux … Et puis en plus la façon dont il avait parler me donner tout autant envie … Et voilà ça recommence … Génial …

« **Écoute s'il est hétéro il est hétéro tu n'y peux rien …** » Expliqua Uruha avec un léger ton de regret dans la voix.

« **Qui vous dis que je le suis ?** » Demandais-je une cigarette à la main. « **Vous m'avez jamais vu à l'œuvre que je sache.** »

«** Ah ben oui c'est vrai … Alors les mecs te tenteraient Ruki ?** » Demanda Uruha avec un sourire imprimé sur les lèvres.

« **Qui sait ?** » Dis-je laissant ainsi planer le mystère en buvant la dernière gorger de ma bière.

« **Oh alors ça te dirais que je te fasse plein de choses ?** » Demanda le bassiste en se relevant. Il s'avança vers moi et se pencha à mon oreille. « **Tu t'imagine même pas jusqu'où je pourrait te faire grimper juste avec ma langue …** » Dit-il.

Je pouvait sentir son souffle contre mon oreille avant qu'il ne s'éloigne avec un sourire aux lèvres. Oui OK il étais excitant … Oui OK il est désirable et oui OK j'en est envie là, maintenant, tout de suite ... Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! D'habitude il m'en faut bien plus que ça pour m'exciter non ?! Pour le coup je crois vraiment que je deviens nympho … Ça craint ... Pleins d'image passèrent dans ma tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieur. Voyant ça comme une invitation les autres me regardèrent en riant.

« **Mais c'est que t'en a envie en plus !** » Sortie Kai à moitié hilare et étonner.

« **J'ai jamais dis ça.** » Continuais-je sur le chemin du mystère.

«** Oh aller tu veux bien qu'un jour je te fasse monter au plafond non ?** » Demanda Uruha qui avait l'air tout aussi sérieux que Reita.

« **Non mais oh on est en publique là !** » Leur fis-je remarquer.

« **Ça va Ruki si on fait quelque chose je t'emmènerai chez moi je suis pas con non plus.** » Expliqua Kai sur un ton d'ironie. En tout cas tout le monde sauf moi avait l'air de trouver ça drôle …

On ris ainsi toute la soirée mon petit problème ne s'étant pas calmer … A vrai dire vu tout ce qu'on c'était raconter, notamment comment c'était passer la première fois entre Aoi et Uruha, je n'avait pas vraiment eus le temps de penser à autre chose … Je me demande s'il étaient sérieux tiens … Car ils avaient l'air surtout de rigoler mais qu'est ce que j'aimerai que ce sois vrai … Toutes ses choses qu'ils m'ont dites je voudrais vraiment savoir quelles sensations ça donne … J'imagine que je n'y goûterai jamais … De toute façon je suis beaucoup trop timide pour leur demander …

Aoi pris le volant de sa voiture et décida de nous raccompagner dans un ordre précis comptant ramener Reita en premier vu son état … Il ne voulais pas avoir à nettoyer sa voiture à mon avis … Je me mis donc sur le siège passager car il passait par chez moi en dernier. Allez savoir pourquoi … Une fois qu'Uruha fut déposer devant chez lui il nous salua et Aoi redémarra sa voiture. Ma maison n'était pas bien loin de toute façon. J'allumai une autre cigarette en prenant soin d'ouvrir la vitre.

« **Dit Ruki …** » Me demanda le brun tout en conduisant. « **Ça te dis de passer la nuit à la maison ?** »

A ce moment là un frisson parcourus mon dos et je faillis me faire un torticolis en tournant la tête aussi vite. Je ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre et je me demandais surtout quelle mouche l'avais piquer pour qu'il me sorte ça comme ça … Je réfléchis un moment lorsque un second frisson me parcourus quand il posa les yeux sur moi … Mon érection ne c'était pas calmer depuis et je sent que si je dors chez lui elle ne risque pas de se calmer … Mais en même temps si c'était une invitation pour me faire découvrir ce dont de quoi on avait parler ? Moi j'en avait envie et puis je suis curieux de savoir ce que ça fait …

« **Oui pourquoi pas.** » Répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Voilà … Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'as pris pour que je réponde si vite je n'en sais rien … Il fit un léger sourire puis changea de route pour retourner vers chez lui mettant le clignotant dans une autre direction. Ce bruit me faisait un peu plus quelque chose me disant que c'était sûr que je passait la nuit chez lui. Et s'il se passait quelque chose ? D'un coté j'anticipe mais d'un autre j'ai vraiment envie de savoir si ce qu'on dis les autres était vrai. En tout cas selon Kai et Reita, Aoi et Uruha serait les plus expérimentés … Et vu tout les commentaires qu'ils en ont fait ça me donne encore plus envie …

La route me parut longue mais on arriva enfin à destination. Il m'ouvrit la porte de chez lui m'invitant à entrer et à poser mon manteau. Il me faisait des regard que j'appréciais fortement et de plus j'aimais bien l'ambiance de chez lui. Il s'éclairait seulement à la bougie la nuit cette ambiance était vraiment relaxante …

« **Viens t'asseoir je t'en pris.** » Me proposa-t-il en désignant le fauteuil centrale. « **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** » Me demanda-t-il poliment. Je fit signe que non en le remerciant. « **OK tu peux fumer ici si tu veux.** » Me dit-il en faisant un sourire à tomber par terre. Pourquoi j'ai chaud d'un coup. Mon soucis ne s'arrange pas au contraire …

Je pris alors une cigarette dans mon paquet et l'alluma en attendant qu'il revienne de je ne sais où. Oui c'est vrai en plus il est partie où ? Je regardais l'heure et m'aperçus qu'il était déjà deux heure du matin. Ah oui quand même … Je continuai de fumer tranquillement lorsque je le vit revenir avec une bière pour lui sûrement et un peigne. Un peigne ? WTH ?

« **Je vais t'enlever tout ça vu qu'à chaque fois que tu sort de scène on t'entends gueuler parce que ça te fait mal je vais le faire.** » Proposa Aoi en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il écarta ses jambe pour que je puisse m'asseoir par terre. Non mais il plaisante là j'espère ? C'est le truc qui vas pas du tout m'aider là … « **Il faut y aller doucement mais vu que toi tu y vas comme un sauvage je préfère le faire moi cette fois.** »

Comme si ça m'arrangeais … Je me releva alors et vint m'asseoir entre ses jambes. Je me mordit la lèvre inférieur et il alluma la télévision. On tomba sur une émission qu'apparemment Aoi avait l'air d'apprécier. Je ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais j'allais forcement le savoir vu qu'il s'agissait d'une série qu'Aoi regardait souvent. Je suivis alors le film lorsque le guitariste commença à lentement passer le peigne dans mes cheveux. Je sentait qu'il avait du mal à m'enlever tout ce gel mais c'est clair qu'il me faisait moins mal que quand c'est moi qui me coiffait. Quand le plus gros fus enlever le brun pris son temps dans ses geste me faisant légèrement fermer les yeux. Oui j'aime me faire coiffer et je vous emmerde ! D'ailleurs Aoi se débrouille vraiment bien … Pas qu'il faut une certaine expérience pour ça mais ça me détends en tout cas. Il réussit à déclencher un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je me mordit la lèvre en ouvrant les yeux tellement la sensation avait été forte. Seulement en ouvrant les yeux je tomba sur CETTE série … Deux hommes s'embrassaient langoureusement à la télé et cela allait de plus en plus vers le hard core … Je restai bouche bée face au genre d'émission qu'Aoi regardait. Surtout que ça me faisait de l'effet … C'est ça le pire ! Je m'imaginais à la place de l'un d'eux avec Reita ou Uruha … Puis en plus Aoi qui continue de me passer le peigne dans la nuque là ça m'aide pas … Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir le coup … Je sursautai lorsque je sentis le souffle d'Aoi dans mon cou.

« **Ça ne te dérange pas ce genre de série ? Sinon je peux changer.** » Chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille. J'ai une envie de … Oui vous m'avez très bien compris …

« **Non, non ne t'en fait pas …** » Dis-je d'un ton des plus naturel. Ou du moins j'ai essayer que ça paraisse naturel …

Aoi se redressa et continua de me coiffer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête pour regarder l'acte en détaille à la télé. Non mais sérieux ?! Il faut qu'on m'explique depuis quand ce gros pervers regard ça … J'étais toujours entre ses jambes et mon érection recommençait à me faire mal sauf que là il n'y avait aucune échappatoire … Je vis alors les deux acteurs faire une position étrange et je pencha la tête pour essayer de comprendre. Je sursautai une seconde fois en sentant Aoi si proche de moi.

« **Ça on a essayer avec Uruha et tu lui demandera mais j'ai réussi à le faire hurler comme ça.** » Me dit-il fière de lui. Je hochai la tête ressentant un grand frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne remarquais même pas que je me dandinais appuyant mon talon contre mon entrejambe. Je n'en pouvait plus il fallait que je m'en occupe … C'est pas possible en ce moment je ne pense vraiment qu'à ça … « **Ça va Ruki ?** » Demanda Aoi en me regardant.

« **Oui parfaitement bien je t'assure.** » Dis-je en me relevant. Je me rassis auprès d'Aoi qui me regarda avec un sourire tout aussi sensuelle que les précédant. Bon il faut vraiment qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça sinon je lui saute dessus … Je tournai la tête vers l'écran lorsque j'entendis des bruits suspects mais détourna bien vite les yeux en voyant que ses deux messieurs étaient passer directement à l'acte … Je sentis alors une main sur ma cuisse remonter doucement vers mon entrejambe. Je frémis une fois encore en regardant Aoi.

«** Si tu n'es pas à l'aise dis le moi.** » Me conseilla Aoi. Non pas que je ne suis pas à l'aise mais j'en ais trop envie là donc arrête de blablater et saute moi dessus ! Non parce que je vais finir par être jaloux que tu fasse plein de truc aux autres et pas à moi ! Même quota pour les autres d'ailleurs … J'aimerai bien tester avec un homme ! Ben oui j'ai jamais essayer désolé hein ! « **Sûr que tu vas bien si tu veux aller dormir tu …** »

« **Tout vas bien Aoi !** » Le coupai-je avant de lui sourire. Non mais sérieux soit disant tu saute sur tout le monde toi j'attends que ça moi … Il faut que je te le dise ou quoi ?!

Le brun se leva pour aller jeter sa bouteille et je le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisine. Non mais il se fou de ma gueule en plus ?! A moins qu'il n'est rien envie de faire avec moi alors … J'ai trop envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui bouffer les lèvres là je me tiens plus … Si ça continue je vais commettre un viole c'est obliger … Lorsqu'il revint de la cuisine il se rassis à coté de moi comme si de rien était … Ben oui vieux t'as raison tu m'as inviter pour qu'on se matte des films de boules toute la soirée … Je tentai de reprendre une respiration normal mais c'était extrêmement difficile pour moi. Je me mis alors à l'autre bout du divan et appuya mon coude sur l'accoudoir laissant reposer ma tête sur ma main. J'allais pas tenir longtemps je vous le dis moi …

«** Ruki viens là …** » Me proposa Aoi en tapotant ses genoux. Il croyait tout de même pas que je voulais dormir quand même … Ah non parce que là je le viole sur place ! « **Aller viens …** » Me répéta-t-il.

Je soupirais en me rapprochant et en couchant ma tête sur ses genoux. Oui bon OK ici on est bien et c'est confortable mais voilà j'ai mal moi … Il caressa mes cheveux avec douceur et je me mordit la lèvre en me concentrant sur cette sensation agréable. Il laissa glisser une de ses mains qu'il posa sur ma hanche et l'autre continuait de me caresser les cheveux. Je regardais cette main sur ma hanche m'imaginant plein de chose et … STOP ! Je vais craquer … Comme si j'avais parler tout haut discrètement il laissa glisser sa main sous mon haut venant effleurer la peau de mon ventre avec une douceur sans fin. Un long frisson me parcourus et j'évitai de peu un gémissement. Ma peau tremblait sous ses doigts me faisant ressentir bien plus de sensations que je ne l'aurais imaginer … Ah non mais là je ne peux plus il m'excite trop mission impossible !

Je me redressais alors et vint capturer ses lèvres dans une passion ardente. Je n'avait pas pus me retenir et là il vas falloir que je m'accroche pour ce qui allais suivre. Je suppose qu'il dois me prendre pour un malade … Apparemment non puisque je sentis sa langue caresser la mienne et sa main se poser sur ma hanche pour me faire monter à califourchon sur ses genoux. En fin de compte je croit qu'il en à tout autant envie que moi … Ou alors l'avais-t-il fait exprès depuis le début … Je le soupçonne un peu quand même … Il me fit sortir de mes songes lorsque ses deux mains glissèrent sous ma chemise pour venir effleurer mes côtes du bout des doigts. Mon dieux que j'aimais cette sensation … Kai et Reita ne se trompaient pas alors … J'ai tellement envie d'en connaître plus … Je passai mes bras autour de son cou me collant un peu plus à lui dans un baiser bien plus ardent et approfondie que tout à l'heure. Il rompit alors le baiser ayant besoin de récupérer son souffle tout comme moi d'ailleurs puis me regarda dans les yeux.

« **Je savais que tu allais finir par craquer …** » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

«** Ah parce qu'en plus tu était au courant ?!** » Demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

« **On l'étais tous …** »

Je vais les tuer, je vais les tuer … Retenez-moi je vais faire un massacre et ça va être une vrai boucherie … Je détourna alors la tête retirant mes bras. Quelles bande de sales … Il souris un peu plus et me fit basculer sur le canapé se mettant légèrement au dessus de moi.

« **Aller boude pas s'il te plaît …** » Me supplia-t-il avec ce même sourire qui me tente tellement … « **Tu ne veux pas que je te fasse découvrir comment je me débrouille ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que les autres ressente quand j'utilise ma langue là par exemple ?** » Dit-il en glissant ses doigts bien plus haut sous mon haut caressant avec sensualité l'un de mes boutons de chaires.

Je frémis bien plus que les fois précédentes fermant les yeux. Ma respiration n'était plus du tout régulière et j'avais par chance étouffer un gémissement au fond de ma gorge. Comment faisait-il pour se débrouiller si bien ? Il continua néanmoins à effleurer mon bouton de chair rose et cette fois-ci je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de m'échapper.

« **Ben tu vois quand tu veux …** » Dit-il en caressant mon cou avec le bout de ses lèvres. Il déclencha un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis m'aida à me relever. «** Viens on va dans ma chambre.** » Me proposa-t-il avant de m'y amener.

Une fois à l'intérieur il m'allongea sur le lit et me ôta mon haut sans plus tarder. Étant donné que la pièce était à moitié plonger dans l'obscurité je n'avait pas tellement honte à ce qu'il me déshabille contrairement à d'habitude. Il se mis tout de suite à quatre patte au dessus de moi et se mis à jouer avec l'un de mes boutons de chairs du bout de sa langue. Je jetai la tête en arrière laissant sortir un gémissement de plus. Il avait l'air concentrer dans ce qu'il faisait et le voir me lancer de tels regards m'excitait que plus … Il continuait de s'activer passant et repassant sa langue autour dans le but de m'entendre gémir. Ses cheveux me chatouillaient le torse faisant redoubler les frissons dans tout mon corps. Il fit glisser sa langue au niveau de mon nombril puis s'amusa à imiter l'acte sexuelle avec sa langue. Je caressai ses cheveux avec sensualité sentant mon érection bien plus douloureuse que tout à l'heure. Il dû le sentir car il me défit le bas pour le faire glisser le long de mes jambes et l'envoyer plus loin. Je revivais d'un coup parce que là ça me serrait beaucoup trop …

« **Tu m'as l'air presser tu ne veux pas prendre ton temps ?** » Me demanda-t-il tout en effleurant mon ventre du bout des doigts. Un gémissement franchit le seuil de mes lèvres lorsque je les ouvrit pour parler. Donc en fait il ne vaux mieux pas que je parle si je ne voulais pas risquer de trop me laisser aller … « **Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir me répondre ? Parce que sinon je prends mon temps …** » Dit-il en effleurant l'intérieur de mes cuisses content de l'effet produit par ses caresses. Je venais de fermer les yeux sentant que je n'allait pas tenir longtemps … Mais si c'était le cas il y a des choses que je ne pourrait pas découvrir … REAGIS !

« **Aoi s'il te plaît … Va à l'essentiel !** » Dis-je en prenant ses mains et en les posant sur mon érection. Je me cambra laissant échapper un léger gémissement d'envie. J'espère que là il à compris parce que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps …

« **Ben voilà quand tu veux …** » Me dit-il avec le sourire. Il laissa glisser ses doigts sur mon entrejambe avec lenteur avant de la masser lentement. Je ne pouvait à présent plus retenir les gémissements qui me brûlaient la gorge tellement la sensation était délicieuse … Oui vraiment ils avaient raisons au final c'est même encore mieux que quand Uruha le racontait …

Il posa ses lèvres sur mon bas ventre glissant sa langue le long de l'élastique de mon boxer. J'avais envie de dire c'est quand que tu l'enlève ? Je lui fit un regard suppliant et malgré son sourire sadique me le retira quand même. Le brun regarda alors mon corps en se mordant la lèvre venant capturer mes lèvre dans un baiser langoureux. Il glissa l'une de ses mains entre nous et attrapa mon membre commençant à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides et dynamique. Voilà c'est ça dont j'avais besoin … Je gémis sans me soucier de si j'étais bruyant ou pas tellement la sensation était exquise. Je commençais à bouger le bassin au rythme de ses vas et viens ne pouvant plus tenir en place. Je retirai alors le haut du guitariste et laissa vagabonder mes mains sur son dos et ses fesses. Au moment ou je descendis un peu trop Aoi resserra l'emprise de sa main et donna un coup plus fort me faisant crier de plaisir. J'avais compris le message c'est bon …

« **Fait gaffe où tu me touche tu risque de le regretter mon ange …** » Me prévint-t-il d'une voix sensuel avant de lécher mon oreille.

Il fit glisser ses lèvres le long de mon ventre avant de lécher mon membre de tout son long. Il le pris alors directement en bouche continuant les vas et viens en s'aidant de sa langue. Je me cambra fortement laissant mes cries remplir la pièce. J'aimerais tellement tenir bien plus longtemps pour profiter de cette sensation mais malheureusement je sens bien que je ne vais pas tarder là …

«** Aoi … Han … Aoi je vais venir …** » Gémis-je en m'agrippant un peu plus à ses cheveux. Il continua néanmoins les vas et viens en accélérant la cadence. Dans un ultime crie je me déversa et il se contenta d'avaler en se léchant les lèvres.

Je ne respirait pas régulièrement et je baissa les yeux déçus de ne pas avoir pus profiter plus que ça … Le brun le remarqua et me souris tendrement en m'embrassant. Je lui répondis avec amour et le ramena pour le serrer contre moi.

«** Je te promet que la prochaine fois je ferait ça pendant autant de temps que tu veux … Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu te déversera je continuerai autant de fois que tu veux …** » Me proposa-t-il en collant son front au miens. Je fis un léger "oui" de la tête qui le fit sourire attendrit par mon expression. Je me mordit la lèvre avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur et de glisser mes mains dans son dos. Je continua de le défier et fit glisser mes mains dans son pantalon pour pouvoir masser ses fesses avec entrain. Je crus l'entendre gémir légèrement ce qui me satisfaisait pleinement. «** Tu me cherche en plus ?** » Me demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« **Peut être … Pourquoi qu'est ce que tu vas me faire maintenant ?** » Demandais-je curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« **Ah t'en redemande en plus ? OK tu l'auras voulus …** » Dit-il en soulevant mes hanches. Je fut au début surpris mais essaya tout de même de me débattre mais il avait une bonne prise sur moi. « **Ah ah on fait moins le fière hein ?** »

«** Je te jure que je vais te … Aah …** » je fut couper par mon propre gémissement en sentant sa langue jouer avec mon anneau de chair qui pour l'instant était rester inviolé.

« **Je vais te faire tellement crier que tu vas plus avoir de voix mon cœur ~** » Dit-il avec son fameux sourire. Il continua de lécher mon entrée avant d'y entrer un doigt. La sensation était bizarre mais pas douloureuse. Pour l'instant … Il arrêta avec sa langue et y mit un deuxième doigts. Alors celui-là je l'ais sentis. Je me mordit fortement la lèvre commençant à ressentir une vive douleur. Une fois habituer il ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt. Je mordit mon avant-bras de toute mes force sous cette douleur qui me lacérait. Pour faire passer ce mal Aoi pris mon membre avec son autre main et recommença les vas et viens. « **Ça va mieux mon Ruki ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **Oui tu peux y aller chéri …** » lui dis-je en espérant ne pas trop souffrir … Il retira alors ses doigts et enleva ce qui lui restait se positionnant à mon entrée. Il me pénétra doucement avant de s'enfoncer complètement. Je crispais mes yeux tellement les brûlures étaient forte …

« **Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe je te jure qu'après ça va te faire du bien …** » Me rassura-t-il en caressant ma joue tendrement.

Lorsque je me fut un peu calmer il commença les coups de reins calmes. Au fur et à mesure ma respiration se refaisait forte et irrégulière et je m'était enfin habituer à sa présence. Je commença moi-même à donner des coups de bassin sous l'envie qui remontais en flèche. Il embrassa mon cou avec tendresse et je m'accrocha au sien le rapprochant un peu plus voulant le sentir encore plus contre moi. Il donna un coup bien plus fort que les autres atteignant ma prostate et me faisant crier de plaisir. Je jetai ma tête en arrière sentant le plaisir s'emparer de moi. Oui en effet cette sensation est des plus exquise je ne vais plus pouvoir m'en passer je crois … Il cala alors sa tête dans mon cou et je pouvait entendre que sa respiration était aussi très irrégulière et de temps en temps ponctuer par des gémissements. Je donna des coups de reins bien plus fort dans le but de l'entendre gémir bien plus fort. Ma tentative marcha à merveille mais me fit également crier.

« **Aoi … Ah … J'y suis presque …** »

«** Moi aussi …** » M'avertit-il entre deux gémissements.

Dans un dernier crie bien puissant je me libéra entre nos abdomens et il se retira de moi pour pouvoir se déverser à l'extérieur. Il se laissa retomber au dessus de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je fit de même le serrant tout contre moi aimant sentir sa peau chaude contre la mienne. Je me perdit alors dans son cou pour sentir son odeur en fermant les yeux.

« **Alors ?** » Demanda Aoi à moitié essouffler.

« **Magique …** » Répondis-je simplement en l'embrassant avec passion. Il se coucha à coté de moi me prenant contre lui et en fermant les yeux. Je le regarda s'endormir en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Il était beau comme un ange comme ça … Je l'aime et j'espère que je pourrais aussi tester avec les autres …

**~ END ? ~**

* * *

Voilà voilà pour cet OS ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ^^. Par contre je fait un peu comme je veux pour ce qui est du POV dans mes histoire. Mais si cela vous gêne et que vous voulez un point de vu extérieur ou encore le point de vu d'un autre personnage n'hésitez pas à me le dire par reviews. Et si vous voulez que je continue avec le POV de Ruki faites moi en part également que je sache ce qu'il faut que je fasse ^^.

Voilà j'ai finis de blablater ce serais sympas que vous mes laissiez quelques Reviews c'est ce qui nourris mon inspiration et ma volonté d'écrire donc comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai mis un point d'interrogation à coté de END donc une suite serais probable si j'arrive à avoir assez de Review et pour voir si des gens veulent la suite =). C'est tout pour l'instant ! **Reviews** !


End file.
